The field of this invention is oral compositions which term is used herein to designate products which in the ordinary course of usage are retained in the oral cavity for a time and in a manner sufficient to contact essentially all of the dental surfaces, but are not intentionally ingested. Such products include, for example, dentifrices, mouthwashes, prophylaxis pastes, and topical solutions.
The peroxyacids of this invention are known, having been disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,921, Brockelhurst et al., issued Jan. 29, 1963; "Organic Peroxides," Daniel Swern, Editor, published 1970 by John Wiley & Sons, Inc.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,674, issued July 31, 1973. Said patents and said book are incorporated herein by reference.